The Makings of a Fine Shinobi
by Crazy as a Cheshire Cat
Summary: part 2 of The Ghost of the Northern Woods already posted here . Kakashi and Suzume now have a six year old daughter, Himino. The story continues...


The world of Naruto was created by and is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I want to thank him for letting me borrow Kakashi and the others for this fan fiction. Suzume, Himino, Kumo and a few others are my original creations.

**The Makings of a Fine Shinobi**

"Finally, the last match of the Chunin exams is here. I'm glad it's almost over," Shikamaru complained on his way to the arena. "I thought when I became a Jonin I could stop being in charge of the exams, but Lady Tsunade won't give the task to anyone else. It's such a pain." He looked up at the clouds and sighed. "But still Himino made it to the final round."

"Yes she did," Naruto grinned hugely. "I've got to be there to watch the match, since her parents are still away. I had hoped they would make it back from their mission by now, but something must have happened to delay them." He creased his brow in worry and frowned. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Come on Naruto, the Hatakes won't get hurt so easily."

"Yeah, well, I hope you're right."

"What happened to diplomacy?" Suzume leapt away from an attacker in order to dodge a sword swing, then spun around and landed a round house kick to the attacker's head. He crumbled to the ground. "I guess the feudal lord didn't want to play nice after all."

Kakashi was fending off another sword attack with his kunai knife. He jumped over his attacker and jabbed his knife into the man's shoulder. The man jerked away and landed in the ditch. "I think someone wants to ruin the peace treaty we just negotiated with the Land of Lightning, and I don't think these men belong to the Feudal Lord's army anyway. I watched his army in combat practice. They were more skilled then these." Kakashi scanned the horizon looking for a way to go around the army, but he and Suzume were at a clear disadvantage. The road ahead cut deeply into the surrounding hills making the area perfect for an ambush.

Attackers lay on the road behind them. They had fought their way thus far with just Taijutsu and hand weapons. "How many people do you think are waiting for us up ahead?"

Suzume closed her eyes and concentrated on the chakra signatures disturbing the natural energy. "150 give or take a couple."

"At least they didn't take us lightly." A smile crinkled his right eye. They stood back to back in the middle of the road, each surveying the area around them. "I don't want to fight our way out of this. We may not make it."

Suzume nodded her understanding. "Let's do this and get home." She closed her eyes and concentrated on the natural energy surrounding the hidden attackers. She stretched both arms out in front of her as if reaching for something, then closed her both fist and pulled. Surprised, struggling figures suddenly flew up into the air ahead of them. She whipped her arms around bringing all 150 or so attackers up in the air over her head. They yelled and waved frantically trying to break the unseen grip holding them. She brought them down low enough that the fall wouldn't hurt them too badly. "Okay, your turn."

"Earth Style: Earth Flow Release!" Kakashi touched the road releasing an earth-shaking power that began to split the ground. A sink hole formed in the middle of the road, at least twenty feet deep and twice as wide.

"It had to be in the middle of the road?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

Suzume laughed and shook her head. She brought one arm down level with hole and released her gripped fist. The attackers, arms and legs swinging like windmills, fell in a heap in the hole. She brought her other arm down and dropped the second group on top of the first. They both walked over to the side of hole and looked in. No one really moved, but they could hear much moaning and groaning.

"Is that all of them?"

She extended her search and became aware of a lone figure on a hill just out of her range to manipulate natural energy. She nudged Kakashi to look in the direction she indicated. The figure was too far away to really see details of the face, but the stance seemed familiar, like a ghost from her past. She stared at the figure then it disappeared in the distance. The feeling of familiarity did not pass.

"What's wrong?"

"That person, I can't explain it, but I feel like I know them." She ran her fingers through her wavy brown hair and shrugged. "I guess I'm just tired after all. "

Kakashi took her hand in his and gently caressed it. Their chakra flowed together easing the tension they both felt. They stood together for a few moments catching their breath. "It will be okay." He smiled reassuringly. "Let's go home."

Part 2

"Hey, Uncle Naruto, have you seen my mommy and daddy?" A small girl with wavy silver hair and gray eyes waved as she ran towards Naruto. He picked her up and gave her a big hug. She giggled and hugged his neck tight. He straightened her light blue sleeveless blouse and brushed an errant wave out of her eyes. She smiled sweetly.

"They haven't made it home yet." He looked down at the ground trying to hide his worry.

"It's okay, Uncle Naruto. They'll be home soon, I'm sure of it."

He nodded and hugged her again then put her down on the ground. "Ready for your match?"

"Yes."

"Worried at all?"

"No, I've had the best teachers in the village. You know that, Uncle Naruto. You, mommy and daddy taught me. I train all the time you guys let me and if I lose, well that's okay. I've got time to become a Chunin. I just want to do my best so everyone will be proud of me."

"We are all proud of you already. Don't get too hurt okay?"

She nodded. "Will you take me to eat ramen after?"

"Depends on if your mom and dad are home. I'm sure they want to see you when they get back."

"We'll just take them with us." She smiled and turned away. She looked back over her shoulder. "Cheer me on, okay?" She ran into the arena.

He waved at her and whispered to himself. "Believe it."

"What happened?" Tsunade pounded her fist on her desk. Her forehead creased with anger. She crossed her arms under her ample chest and leaned back into her chair. "Kakashi, are you certain they weren't from the Feudal Lord's army?"

"I cannot be absolutely certain, but they didn't have the combat skills the Feudal Lord's army exhibited in practice. Our attackers could hardly swing a sword so I'm fairly sure."

Tsunade looked at Suzume. "They weren't Shinobi?"

"No Lady Tsunade. Their chakra levels were all weak, untrained. I could really only detect them by searching through the natural energy flow. They were barely a disturbance."

Tsunade drummed her fingers on her desk. "I see." They all turned around when someone knocked on the door. "Enter."

"Lady Tsunade, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Shikamaru is ready to start the final round of the Chunin exam. He's only waiting for you."

"Hmmph. Fine. Shizune, get my hat, I'll meet you in the hall."

"Yes, my lady."

"At least you two made it back in time to see the final match." Tsunade smiled at them both. "You haven't heard have you? Himino is in the final round." Suzume and Kakashi looked knowingly at each other. "She's done very well so far, soundly defeating each opponent and today's match is highly anticipated. Her opponent is a 10 year old from a distant branch of the Hyuga clan." Tsunade laughed. "I'm not worried though. She's hardly exhibited any real skills yet so I'm looking forward to seeing what she can do against a real opponent. There hasn't been a Shinobi of this quality reach this level at such a young age in a quite a while. I guess it's to be expected, though." She looked at the two road weary Shinobi in front of her. "Go get cleaned up and meet me at the arena. I am the Hokage after all. I can delay Shikamaru."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

"We'll talk more about your mission tomorrow. I need time to think about our next move."

"Kumo, the Hatake kid, take her out by whatever means necessary. We have to get her parents out of the picture."

"Father is that really necessary?" A resounding slap echoed in the match preparation room. Kumo rubbed the side of his head and fought back tears.

His father grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Damn it, don't you want to see our clan's honor restored?"

Tears flowed from Kumo's eyes, but he nodded.

"Good boy. Now go. I don't want to see her standing when your match is over." Kumo watched his father walk out of the room and sat down and cried.

Part 3

"Kakashi, are you sure she'll be okay? I mean, she's only six. That's very young to be a Chunin, don't you think?"

Kakashi smiled sheepishly. "I was a Chunin at that age, you know."

"Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree I guess. Still, I'm nervous for her."

He put his hand on Suzume's cheek. "We've taught her everything we could. Her skills surpass people much older than her and she's even made up her own jutsus. We can't hold her back, she's grown so much. She has the makings of a fine Shinobi."

Suzume placed her hand over his and smiled weakly. She nodded and they entered the arena to watch the match. Naruto caught their attention and motioned for them to sit with him near the Hokage's platform. The seating was convenient, but also strategic in case trouble broke out. The area around the Hokage was discreetly surrounded by members of the ANBU.

Tsunade stood up. "The final round of the Chunin exam begins now. Himino Hatake versus Kumo Tondo." The crowd stood and cheered. The two young opponents walked out onto the arena floor and bowed at the Hokage. Himino caught sight of her parents and smiled. Himino and Kumo faced each other and bowed, taking their combat stances. Shikamaru stood between them. "This fight will be until there is a clear winner or one of you is unable to fight. Begin."

Suzume whispered under her breath. "Tondo?" Her brow knitted with worry.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Tondo, now that's a name I've not heard in a long time." She could see concern in his eye and she forced a smile for him. "Don't worry, I'll explain later." He pulled her close and sat with his arm around her waist. Her heart throbbed up in her throat.

Himino and Kumo faced off on the arena floor. A slight breeze ruffled their hair as they appraised each other. Kumo was 10, young for a Chunin, about four feet 7 inches tall. His black hair was set off by eyes with blue irises with no pupils. He was obviously descended from the Hyuga clan. He wore a simple yellow top tied with a brown belt and matching brown pants. He shirt tail flapped in the wind. Himino was younger still, six years old, very slender and only three feet five inches tall. As far as size and weight, Kumo looked to have the advantage. Himino had speed and lightning fast attacks designed to wear down her opponent. She knew she'd need all the skills she had to win the match. Although they were not on the same Genin team, they had graduated together just this past year. She didn't know him well, but knew he had trained extensively with his sensei, Neji, to sharpen his Byakugan skills. She had watched him fight the previous rounds and felt she could win with the openings she had witnessed. They two Chunin hopefuls bowed to each other. She heard the word "Begin." She knew a quick opening would set the pace for the match. She drew two kunai knives from her leg pouch and threw them in Kumo's direction while putting some distance between them by leaping backwards. She had watched him take down his last opponent using Gentle Fist in only ten strikes. Whatever she did, she had to stay away from his hands. The Kunai knives grazed his left arm tearing fine lines into his sleeve. Neither did damage to his body. She landed lightly about six feet from the wall. She didn't want to get pinned against it either. She saw Kumo hold two fingers in front of his left eye and knew he had activated his Kekkei Genkai, Byakugan. In order for him not to see her movements, she activated her wind chakra, something she just started using and didn't have a lot of practice with, but she was able to send the dirt in the arena floor swirling around. She added more dirt into the wind mix by increasing her earth chakra flow and flung the whirlwind at Kumo. He leapt in the air to dodge the attack and she launched four shiruken at him. He dodged the shiruken and landed further away from her. She flung the whirlwind at him again, but he was prepared and dodged the attack, running full on at her. She leapt backwards, seeing the attack coming, and performed another Earth style jutsu, Earthen Wall which created a small section of wall to momentarily block Kumo's headlong attack. Kumo leapt over the wall and threw two shiruken at her that she dodged. She released the whirlwind and dust settled around the arena. As the dust was settling, momentarily blinding Kumo, she raced up behind him and planted a roundhouse kick to his ribs. She leapt backwards against the wall, planted both feet on it and flew over him to the other side of the arena. Both stood looking at each other, neither had the advantage over the other.

She heard the crowd cheering them on. He was very good at avoiding her attacks thus far and he really hadn't been able to get close enough to her to really land any real attack. Of course, he could at any time and she had to be prepared. She saw him activate his special jutsu, Eight Trigrams, Gentle Fist. He launched himself at her at full speed, she barely dodged the first attack but he was on top of her now and she knew she was in trouble. Catapulting backwards using handspring somersaults, she landed a few feet away from him, but he charged at her again. She threw a kunai knife that grazed his right ear causing droplets of blood to run down his neck and splatter on his shoulder. He wiped the blood away with his shoulder and ran at her again. She drew five shiruken from her back pouch and threw them at him. He stopped in his tracks and used Gentle Fist to bat them away. On a whim, she ran towards him and slid feet first into his right leg, causing his knee to buckle. She narrowly avoided him landing on her. Using her hands, she swung herself over feet first to land two kicks to his back, but he turned quickly landed on his back and hit her six times with the Gentle Fist while she sailed over him. She landed in a heap about two feet away, holding her stomach and lower ribs. He backed away and looked at her.

"Give it up little girl, you're no match for me. Look at you. You can't even get up now. Give up and take the test again next year when I'm not here." He stood with his hand on his hips, staring at her. She saw that his eyes watered, and she thought the dust stirred up earlier affected them. She took another long breath and pushed herself up shakily. As she straightened, the pain in her abdomen nearly sent her back to her knees, but she clenched her teeth and stood.

"I cannot give up. You are right, I still have lots of time to become a Chunin, but I have to give it my best shot now. I will never forgive myself, if I just give up." She saw some odd emotion cross his face, regret or sadness, she couldn't decide. Before he could come at her, she needed to make her attack. "Earth Style Jutsu: Rising Stone Spears." One spear jabbed his left calf muscle causing the point to come out near his shin. He howled in pain and shifted his weight to his right leg. He gritted his teeth, sweat popped on his face and he pulled his leg free. He went down on all fours, panting. Himino coughed and blood spattered on the ground beside her. The blows to her ribs, she realized, had punctured her lower lung. She looked up into the crowd and saw her mother holding her hand in front of her mouth looking like she wanted to bolt into the arena to save her, and she saw her father, understanding the Chunin exams her mother never had to take, whispering in her mom's ear and gently restraining her. She saw her sensei, Naruto, looking grim, but giving her a thumbs up. She directed her attention back at Kumo who slowly stood, balanced mostly on his right side, blood pooled around his feet.

"Now you give up, Kumo. You are more wounded than I am now." She wiped blood from her mouth that foamed when she coughed. Kumo looked at her with eyes filled with despair. "I cannot, you wouldn't understand."

The both stood panting for a moment, but determination to win the match took both of them over and they squared off once more. Himino felt that whatever attack came next would be the last attack of the match. Before she could finish the hand signs for the next Earth attack, Kumo was on her, hitting her with Gentle Fist. She watched his hands not even touch her body but she felt her chakra flow interrupted and she felt the damage to her body's soft tissue. She knew her life was in danger when she saw him place his open hands wrist to wrist for a double blow to her body. As if in slow motion, she saw the attack was aimed at her heart. She backed up to avoid the blow, but knew she couldn't. Right at the moment of impact, she felt her body fill with something similar to chakra, she didn't understand it, but she instinctively used it to block the blow. At the same time, she thought about sending that blow back at him. He hit her sending her flying 10 feet into the wall behind her. She heard a collective gasp from the audience before her head slammed into the wall. She crumpled at the base. Her head swam and she could barely see the blurry images of the crowd. Everyone was on their feet, she could only imagine the horror her parents must feel right now. She coughed again, blood spittle spraying her clothes. She reached her shaky hand behind her head, thinking it would be bleeding, but her hand came away clean. She opened her eyes in shock and saw Kumo holding his chest and coughing up streams of blood.

She stood shakily and felt for the chakra like flow into her body. As she concentrated she felt the flow strengthen her. She stood straighter the more her body was refreshed. _This must be natural energy, like mother tells me about. She helps father with his more complicated jutsus and the Sharingan attacks using this._ She had never experienced anything like it since her parents felt it was best she learn to control her own chakra before using her mother's ability to enhance another person's. But she knew she had control of this, she knew this wasn't her mother's doing. She looked at Kumo who had the look of abject terror on his face. She walked closer to him.

"This was a good fight, but you need help, there is no dishonor is how either of us performed here today. Please walk away."

He shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. He reactivated his Byakugan and hit her again with gentle fist, barely grazing her shoulders, but his eyes went wide as he doubled over in pain after an audible crack sounded from his left shoulder.

"How…How are you doing this?"

She shrugged. "I don't really know. Why are you trying to kill me? I'm sorry, but I don't want to die here. If you keep hitting me you will only hurt yourself. Please, stop."

He shook his head again.

"Then I am sorry." She realized she felt stronger than she did at the start of the match. Her chakra and body were renewed, and natural energy flowed into her making her feel like she was going to explode. With all the power she had she combined a ninjutsu she'd been using since she was four years old with a jutsu she just thought of, both Earth style. Her hands flashed with speed she'd never had before. "Earth Style: Earth Pillar Prison Mud Casket." Pillars of rock appeared out of the ground surrounding Kumo, he tried to dodge out of the way, but he was too weak. Mud bubbled up from between the pillars and washed over him encasing him on his back with only his face sticking out. The mud hardened around him squeezing him pushing his body into the ground. He eyes popped open and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Himino released the pressure and stood beside the prison looking at her fallen opponent.

He pleaded with her. "Please, I don't need your mercy. Kill me here, now, or my father will do it on the way home. You don't understand."

"I gain nothing from killing you. You are young like me and have a life to lead. I will not take it now." Kumo fainted. Shikamaru examined him and declared him unable to continue.

"Himino Hatake wins the match!" He smiled at her and patted her head. "Look your mom and dad are on their way over."

When she saw her parents, she started to run over to them, but every injury her body had taken suddenly caught up with her and she could no longer control the natural energy around her. She smiled at her parents but couldn't stand up. She started to fall forward, face first, but her father caught her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt her mother's warm hand on her forehead and went to sleep.

Part 4

"How is she doing now?" Kakashi asked as Suzume closed the door to Himino's bedroom.

"I've sedated her so she won't wake up for a while. Her body started to mend itself when she began taking in the natural energy, but since she couldn't control it, the worst of the internal injuries were still there. Her wounds are healed now so all she needs is a good sleep and she'll be better in a couple of days."

"And the natural energy?"

"It's still flowing through her." She shook her head and sighed. "I never guessed this would happen."

Kakashi took her in his arms. She put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He let go of her momentarily to remove the band holding her hair up in a pony tail. She winced as the tension on her scalp was suddenly released. He ran his fingers through her hair to massage her head. "Your hair has grown a lot."

Suzume looked up at him and laughed. "Well I haven't exactly had time to get it cut. We've spent the last year on the road with missions. This way I can pull it up out of my way and it stays out of my eyes now."

"Let's go take a bath and I'll wash it for you." He gave her an almost wicked smile.

She laughed and pulled him down to her to kiss him. "You know we need a bigger tub."

He nuzzled her neck. "I don't think so." They both laughed until they felt someone approaching their home. Suzume rolled Kakashi's mask up to cover his face. At home when it was just the three of them, he kept it down, but he still preferred wearing it around other people.

Suzume closed her eyes and felt for the chakra signatures they could sense. "The Lady Hokage?"

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise. "Here?"

Suzume nodded. "She brought six people with her, but they have spread out around the house. Must be ANBU, I recognize two of them, her personal guards."

Before she could knock, Kakashi opened the door and invited her in.

"I should have known I couldn't surprise you two. "

"Please Lady Tsunade, sit down." Suzume motioned to a nearby chair.

"I'm really sorry to just drop in like this, but we need to talk." She sat back in the chair and crossed her legs while Kakashi and Suzume sat on the couch in front of her. "I'm sending Konohamaru, Shikamaru and Neji out tomorrow to investigate the area around where you two were attacked."

"They are excellent choices for that type of mission," Kakashi nodded in approval.

"I need them to gather intelligence on who is trying to gain power there. This new threat can create trouble for Konoha since the attack happened in the Land of Fire." She knotted her hand into a fist and crinkled her brow. "That is unacceptable." They sat in silence for a moment each weighing the gravity of the situation. The Hokage looked directly in front of her. "Suzume."

The tone of the Hokage's voice caused Suzume's heart to jolt in her chest. "You have siblings, correct?"

"Yes," she answered warily, not sure where the Hokage's question was leading.

"Did they show any signs of the same ability you have to manipulate natural energy?"

"I really wouldn't know. They were both very young when I left the village and honestly I was not aware enough then to notice."

"Your parents?"

"No." She shook her head and looked down at her hands. She didn't like thinking of her past family. Her new family certainly eased the pain of what she had lost, but not knowing if her childhood family lived or not, often weighed heavily on her heart. Kakashi reached for her hand and held it warmly. She felt his calmness sweep through her and she returned her gaze to the Hokage.

"I'm sorry to ask painful questions. Is Himino still showing signs of using natural energy as you do?" Suzume nodded. "I see." Tsunade breathed deeply and let out a long sigh. "Then I have no choice but to declare this ability a Kekkei Genkai and record it in your family lineage."

"What?" Suzume's eyes widened in shock. Kakashi snickered next to her and squeezed her hand. "Kekkei Genkai? Really? Why?"

"No one else has the ability that you do." Suzume started to say something, but Tsunade waved her hand to stop her. "Yes, Naruto can use natural energy to an extent, but only you can manipulate it like you do and now so can your daughter. It's obviously a family trait." Tsunade rubbed her chin with her fist. "You'll train her." Tsunade stated. There was no question in her voice. "Starting tomorrow, you will train her as you were trained and incorporate everything you have learned since. But, do not pass on your fears! I know you still struggle with the past, but you cannot let that influence all Himino can learn. Understand?" Suzume swallowed hard and nodded. "Good. Kakashi see to it."

"Don't worry Lady Tsunade."

"Fine." She stood up suddenly to leave. "Do you need me to look at Himino's injuries?"

"No my lady, I have taken care of her."

"It is as I expected, then. Himino has the makings of a fine Shinobi and the best teachers in Konoha. You will spend two weeks at the Lake to train. That's an order." They both stood up facing the Hokage, their eyes wide with surprise.

Tsunade opened the door and looked back over her shoulder. "As soon as she wakes up, leave." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

Suzume, obviously shaken, collapsed on the couch behind her. Kakashi sat down beside her and pulled her onto his lap. She put her head on his shoulder and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. He pulled down his mask again and let out a sigh as well. "That was sudden." Suzume nodded her head, but didn't look up at him. She closed her eyes and concentrated on clearing the confusion floating in her brain.

"She did tell us to go to the Lake, right?"

Kakashi smiled. "That's the best order we've ever been given."

"Lake Chidori," she lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled at him. She kissed him then snuggled back against his warm body. "Back to where we began."

He smiled and cradled her in his arms then stood up. "Didn't I just offer to wash your hair before we were interrupted?" She nodded and laughed at the playful look on his face. He carried her to their room and closed the door.

Part 5

"Mommy, Daddy, I love the lake." Himino ran in circles around the trees laughing. Tsunade had sent them a note the morning after she met with them letting them know that their home in the northern woods had been fully stocked with food and other necessary items. They only needed to bring clothing which they carried in their backpacks. The day was warm. Above the trees, the sun shone brightly and the light softly diffused through the leaves, spackled the forest floor. A soft breeze rustled the leaves around them. Suzume and Kakashi walked hand in hand feeling the others happiness of returning to their first home together.

"It's been a while, huh?" Kakashi mused. Suzume smiled and nodded. They were nearing their home when she felt a small rustle in the natural energy around her. It was almost undetectable, but she knew this area well since she had lived there by herself for sixteen years. As the house came fully into view, she noticed a person sitting cross legged on top of their house. His shocking blonde hair shone brightly in sunlight.

"I knew you were here."

"No, really, you did?"

She nodded. "I could feel you, barely though. Anywhere else, I probably would not have noticed. You hide yourself well in the flow."

Himino came running into the clearing. "Uncle Naruto!"

Naruto stood and laughed. He jumped down, landing lightly in front of them.

Himino ran to him laughing and jumping up and down. "Why are you here?"

"Well, our team is going to do some training on the other side of the village and we can't train without you."

"Aiko and Osuma too. The whole team?"

Naruto nodded. "We're finally not on a mission so I thought we'd have some fun training and eating ramen, then training some more."

"Yay! I can't wait." Himino clapped her hands and bounced on her toes in excitement.

"Uh, Naruto, the Hokage ordered us to train here."

"Kaka-sensei, she ordered you to go to the lake and she ordered Himino to be trained. She didn't say everyday she had to be trained here, right?" Naruto laughed his still boyish giggle and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Besides, this place is special to you, right? I'll have her back tomorrow afternoon. "

"Naruto?" Suzume looked at Naruto, clearly surprised by his thoughtfulness.

"Look, I'm twenty two; I'm not a kid anymore. You two deserve this. I'll see you later, ok?"

Suzume hugged Naruto causing him to blush.

"Come on now, it's nothing." He backed away from them and smiled his huge smile. He winked at them causing Kakashi to blush in return.

"Thank you."

He turned towards Himino. "Ready?"

Himino stopped bouncing and suddenly looked very serious. She stood up straight and thrust her chin out. "Yes, Naruto Sensei."

"What's with you all of a sudden?"

"I'm a Chunin now. People will expect me to be more of a leader. I have to set a good example for my teammates, right, Naruto Sensei?"

He bent down on one knee in front of her and held her chin in his hand. "Yes, they will, but don't grow up too fast. You only get to be a kid once, understand?" She nodded. "You be yourself all the time and people will acknowledge you for who you are."

Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hands. "Right!"

"Ok, then. Let's go. I'll race you back to the village. Let's see if you're as fast as your dad."

She giggled and they leapt into the nearest tree. She turned and waved good-bye to her parents before vanishing into the foliage.

Suzume turned to Kakashi. "She really adores him."

"Naruto has that power with people. You can't help but like him." They turned towards the house and opened the door. Kakashi held it open for Suzume to enter.

She looked around at the cooking area, the fireplace, and the bookshelves. "You know, I miss this place. When I moved here I never thought I would have good memories to look back on." She touched the mantle over the fireplace wistfully. "I wish we could start a fire." She walked over and browsed the titles of books on the bookshelf she had left for the odd times they had been able to return over the years. "You know my best memory of here is you." She hugged Kakashi tightly remembering the times after they first met that she thought he would leave her after they left this home. For seven years, they had been inseparable and she had never been happier. "We found ourselves with some unexpected free time, what should we do with ourselves?"

"Oh, I have a couple of ideas."

She gave him a sidelong look. "We just got here."

He looked at her in mock horror. "What? Honestly, I was thinking a picnic and a swim." His eye crinkled with amusement. "How perverted do you think I am?" They both laughed and started searching the pantry for picnic supplies.

"The sunset here is always spectacular." Suzume lay on her back on the blanket with her arms folded behind her head.

"Hmmm."

"Are you sleeping?" She lifted her head a little to see Kakashi's face. He had removed his head band before leaving the house and his hair fell lazily over his eyes. His head rested on her stomach and his arms were crossed across his chest, his were legs stretched out, one crossed over the other.

"No."

She smiled and rested her head back on her arms. She breathed deeply and filled her lungs with the fresh forest air. The sun drenched grass around her gave off a sweet scent and the water in the lake lapped against the shore causing her to be drowsy. She closed her eyes and let the natural energy flow through her. The flow soothed her tired muscles and erased the worry from her mind. She sensed birds in the trees settling down for the night, their quiet song filled the air. Small rodents scurried into their dens and a herd of deer grazed in a nearby meadow. Of all the missions she had been ordered to take since arriving in Konoha with Kakashi seven years before, this was the only time she had really been ordered to relax and spend time with her family. She knew when Himino returned they would have to train, but natural energy training was not like ninjutsu or Taijutsu training. It involved the mind more so than the body. She would enjoy the two weeks they had here because she had no idea when they would come here again as a family. Missions were never ending for them all. A small tear raced down the side of her face, followed by several others. Kakashi turned his head and looked at her sensing her mood.

"What's wrong?"

"It's silly, but I was thinking how much I would love to spend more time here as a family, but there's always missions."

He sat up and wiped away her tears. The last remaining colors of the sunset reflected on the lake as he stared off into the distance. He felt more rested than he had in weeks. When Suzume was calm he could really feel the natural energy flow through her and into him. He felt it all the time, but it was strongest when she was resting or sleeping peacefully. He felt her sadness that accompanied her thoughts and wished he could erase it. He knew her heart and her feelings just as she knew his. The sharing they had because of her ability gave them both more than either imagined possible. He felt he would wilt and die without her. She had filled his empty heart with more than he had ever lost in his past. She had healed the old wounds that only occasionally pulled at this heart now. He had done the same with her. They both had regrets, but both had started living again when they found the other. He caressed his wife's face and looked into her eyes. "What you thinking about now?"

"Do you really think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I do. I know she tries to be strong and she expects so much of herself, but she has natural talent and skills. When something eludes her she just tries harder. Between us and Naruto, she'll be fine and if something happens to any of us, she'll know she's loved and she'll know we didn't let her down."

"I just think she feels she has a lot of live up to and people will be disappointed if she doesn't."

"Remember, she's been using earth chakra since she was four. She is a natural for earth jutsus and she already has developed an affinity for water chakra. Did I tell you I saw her making ducks out of water while taking a bath not long ago?" Suzume's eyes widened in surprise and she shook her head. "I told her once she became a Chunin, I would teach her water jutsus too. I didn't think I'd be doing it so quickly though." He chuckled. "Even her ability to use wind chakra is starting to develop. She'll never have the limitations of running out of chakra like most Shinobi so her potential is great. She is really the two of us rolled into one."

"I'm very proud of her and I guess I'm just worried. I really wasn't prepared for her to progress this quickly."

"We're supposed to worry, we're her parents and we need to be prepared, at the rate she is moving, she'll be a jonin fairly quickly as well. She has many more things to learn, but with the beginnings of three chakra affinities, it won't take her long to acquire enough skills. She may even manage younger than I did and I was only twelve." He rubbed his hand down his face resting his hand over his masked chin. "And I thought I was so grown up, but then I was by myself. My only family was my team."

Suzume took his hand in hers and turned on her side resting her head on her arm and faced away from the lake. The yellow moon peaked above the trees in the direction of their house. "The moon is rising. Do you want to head home?"

Kakashi turned to watch the moon's slow ascent into the sky. He turned back to Suzume and watched the reflection of the moon in her gray eyes. He lay down beside her and pulled her to him. Her hair smelled of sunshine and fresh air. He closed his eyes and wished every day could be like this one. "No I want to stay here with you just like this." She snuggled closer and they watched the stars come out one by one.

Naruto sat with his back against a tree and watched the moon rise over the horizon. His young team members were bedded down for the night. His thoughts wandered off to his teammates, Sakura and Sasuke, when they were young. He bit his bottom lip and let a tear spill from his eye. Even after all this time, he couldn't erase the pain of losing Sasuke and never seeing Sakura anymore. He felt someone sit down beside him. He turned towards Himino and watched her look up at the moon.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I can't fall asleep now."

"What're you thinking about?"

She shrugged. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Ever since she'd been big enough to talk, she would shrug when she really wanted to talk, but didn't want to bother anyone with her troubles. He reached over and poked her ribs. She didn't flinch or giggle like she normally would. He turned and faced her and patted her on the shoulder. "Come on now, this is Uncle Naruto you're talking to. I know you better than that. What's up?"

She looked at him and shrugged again, but began to talk. "Why do you let me call you Uncle Naruto? Why did you always care about me and take care of me when Mommy and Daddy were away?"

He rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Well there are a few reasons. I owe your dad a lot. You know he was my Sensei, right?" She nodded. "He believed in me when others didn't. He encouraged me to be my best and told me I would be stronger than anyone in the village, including him and the Fourth Hokage. Of course, that was before I knew the Fourth was my dad, but he gave me so many reasons to believe in myself. I want to be a great Sensei like he was and by helping you, I feel like I'm repaying him for all he did for me." She looked down at her hands in her lap. Naruto saw a small confused child in front of him. "Well that's one reason. I also know what it feels like to grow up without parents. Even if yours are still with you, they are sent away often on missions. I didn't want you to feel lonely and wake up at home alone, so I would go stay with you when I could if they weren't home, as a favor to all of you. Your mom and dad have no other family here, so they needed help with you and I don't have a family either, so the three of you became my family. That's why I let you call me Uncle Naruto because we're family, see?" She looked up and smiled at him. "Besides, you're just too darn cute!" She laughed, but punched him in the arm. He winced and rubbed his arm playfully. "Yep, we're family." He rubbed her head and smiled at her.

"Do you think Mommy and Daddy are proud of me?"

"What, don't they tell you that?"

"Yes, all the time, but sometimes I can see Mommy worry about me and Daddy worries about Mommy worrying."

"Well that's a lot of worrying to be sure." He laughed and got punched again.

"Be serious." She frowned at him and he couldn't help but laugh again. She snorted and turned away from him.

"Ok, I'll be serious. What else is on your mind?"

"You know, the kids my age play ninja all the time. The boys want to be you or dad and the girls want to be like Lady Tsunade or mom, and well it's a little weird to see kids want to be your parents when you play games."

"You know when I was little I always wanted to be a Hokage as great as the Fourth and now most people tell me I am stronger than he was. It's a bit odd, but you know that is what he would want for me. Your parents want you to be the best you can be no matter how you turn out. Your dad nearly became Hokage once, did you know that?" She looked at him totally shocked. "He never told you? Well it was a long time ago, of course, before you were born, but Lady Tsunade fell unconscious after Pain's attack on the village. She used up all her chakra saving everyone. It's a long story, but yep, he almost became Hokage until Lady Tsunade woke up at the last minute."

"Wow, I didn't know that."

"And did you know your mom with help from your dad and Captain Yamato saved the village after it was attacked by a group of rogue ninja?" She shook her head, eyes wider by the moment. "Your mom was badly injured, but she saved the village. You know, that was the day we found out you were on the way. Yeah, your dad passed out even." He chuckled at the memory. "You see, your mom and dad worked hard and trained. They are both special people who want to protect others with their very lives. They know that's their Shinobi way. They have passed that down to you. Now you just have to be who you are and they'll be proud of you no matter what and so will I."

"Mommy and Daddy are really something aren't they?"

"Yes, they are. You are lucky to have parents like them."

She nodded. "So, what were you thinking about?"

He looked at her somewhat surprised. "You are six, why do you have to act so grown up sometimes?'

"You were looking at the moon and it looked like you were going to cry. You seemed sad."

"Well I was watching you guys sleep and it make me think about my old team when I was young."

"Sakura and Sasuke?" He nodded and looked up at the sky. "You know Daddy still has a picture of the four of you on a table next to his and Mommy's bed?"

"Yeah, I still have that picture too. Sakura and Sasuke." He didn't say anything more for a while and Himino sat next to him quietly. He turned to her and marveled how she could be so intuitive at such a young age. "I miss them."

"Daddy really doesn't talk about the past much. Mommy does sometimes if I ask her questions, but she doesn't tell me everything, I can tell she doesn't like to talk about it. That is how you are too, huh?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Do you think I'll be like that too when I grow up?"

He looked at her serious expression and felt his heart sink for her. He put his arm around her small frame and looked up at the sky. "I hope not Himino. I hope you always have happy memories." After a few minutes sitting lost in thought, he noticed Himino had fallen asleep. She had always done that when she felt like talking at night when her parents were gone or when he would visit them when they were home. She would talk her worries over with him, rather it was about the kitten she found next door or if her parents would make it home safely, she would sit with him and talk until she fell asleep leaning on his shoulder and like those many times before, he carried her to bed and covered her up.

Part 6

"Now about that combined attack you used during the Chunin exams, when did you come up with that?"

"Pretty much right then." Himino shrugged and looked at the ground. She glanced sideways at her sensei to see his reaction.

"What? You're kidding right?"

"Well, no. Remember you told me about the Kazekage's sand coffin?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

"I just used earth chakra to make something I thought was similar. Did I do okay?"

"Yeah, you did. I was surprised. But, you made mud. How did you mud out of earth chakra, anyway. Have you developed another affinity?"

She looked sheepish and sighed. "Yes, I guess. Watch." She held her hand out and water began to puddle in the palm of her hand then ran through her fingers. She bent down and touched the ground and activated her earth chakra as well, causing the water to mix with the dirt. "See, mud. It's really pretty easy."

Naruto shook his head and put his hand on top of her head. "Easy for you, but not for most. You're only six, some people have to wait years to get another affinity, and now you have three."

"Daddy said the same thing. He is going to teach me water jutsu now. Mommy can help, that's one of her affinities too."

"It's only natural you'd be able to use water chakra. You know, you're something else."

"Naruto sensei?"

"Hmmm?"

"About the boy, Kumo, what happened to him after the exam?"

"Last I heard he is still in the hospital here in Konoha. Why?"

Himino stood with her hands clasped behind her back and rocked backed and forth. "I don't know. He just seemed very sad about something, scared too. I would like to see him if that's ok." She stopped and looked down at her feet. "He tried to kill me and I don't know why."

He placed his hand on her head to comfort her and smiled. "Let's meet Aiko and Osuma for ramen and we'll go to the hospital after, ok?"

She smiled and nodded and ran ahead of him to where her teammates, both twice her age, waited up the street. Naruto sighed and walked slowly to meet them. "Tried to kill you, huh? There's more going on here than meets the eye." His team waved and motioned for him to join them. He put on a smile and hurried ahead.

"Granny Tsunade!"

Tsunade put down the patient chart she was reading and turned. "Naruto…" Her eyes narrowed and her brow creased with frustration when she saw Himino walk in the door. "NARUTO! I thought I told you to let Himino train with her parents. What is she doing here in town with you?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Uh, well."

"Don't be mad at Naruto Sensei, Lady Hokage. It was my idea to see Kumo. Is he still here?" Himino held Tsunade's hand with both of hers, smiled sweetly, and flashed her big gray eyes.

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes. She shook her head and looked at Himino and Naruto. "You are going back to the lake after this, right?"

Himino held tightly to the Hokage's hand and nodded demurely. "Yes my lady."

"Fine, he's in room 302." Tsunade pursed her lips and frowned. "Just don't stay too long."

Himino let go of Tsunade's hand and took Naruto's. "Um, Lady Hokage, is his father with him?"

"Huh? Father? No, no family has been to see him, not even after the battle. Only Neji has been here."

Naruto stared wide-eyed. "Really? No family?" He looked down at Himino. "Are you sure someone was at the exams with him?"

She nodded. "He talked about his father. I saw a man standing in the stadium entrance watching our battle. He turned and walked away when Shikamaru sensei declared the battle over. I think that might have been his father."

"I see." Tsunade turned back to the patient chart. "You two better hurry and see Kumo before I escort you back to the lake myself."

Naruto and Himino turned and walked briskly down the hall to the stairs.

"Do you think he's awake?" Himino stopped outside room 302 and listened for any sound letting her know if Kumo was up for visitor's or not.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Naruto turned the knob and cracked open the door. Light flooded the room from the un-curtained window. The figure in bed did not turn or even blink his eyes. Naruto pushed the door open and held it for Himino. She walked over to the bed and climbed up on stool beside it. Kumo lay motionless under the white sheet. His eyes were wide open, but unseeing. He gasped rapidly from his open mouth, drawing in ragged breaths. His mind and body seemed to want to shut down. He was bandaged in a few places, but his visible wounds seemed to have healed nicely under Tsunade's care. Himino reached out to touch his face.

"I wish I could do what Mommy does and help him. She'd probably be able to help him." She stroked his forehead then waved her hand in front of his eyes. "It's like he's in shock." Tears came to her eyes and she wiped them away with her other hand. "This is my fault."

"No, don't ever say that. You did what you had to do to live. He's alive too, that's what counts."

Himino placed her hand on his shoulder and drew it back quickly. "He's so cold. It's like his chakra has shut down." She suddenly felt the natural energy start to flow through her. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Heat started to build under her hand. She placed her other hand on his arm and concentrated on the flow coming through her. As she sat beside him, color returned to his pale face. His unmoving eyes began to twitch; he blinked slowly as if just waking up. His fingers moved slightly and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply he fell into a peaceful sleep. Himino sat beside him a moment more with her head down, tears dripping on her pants legs. She could feel his chakra moving again inside his body, and removed her hands. "I think he's going to be okay now." She sniffled and wiped her eyes again.

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. "You are one amazing kid, you know that?"

The door opened and Tsunade let herself in. "So, how is he?" She walked around to the other side of the bed and saw Kumo's color had returned and he was sleepy peacefully. "It seems you had some effect on him."

"I think I did something like Mommy does. He was cold and I just wanted to warm him up. He seems better."

Tsunade nodded and checked his vital signs. "Yes, he does." She smiled and shook her head. "Now, don't you have some training to get to?"

Himino jumped down from the stool and touched Kumo's cheek. She nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand and started for the door. She turned and looked at Tsunade. "Take care of him, ok?" Tsunade nodded and the door closed behind them.

"Don't worry." When the door closed she looked at Kumo. "I wonder what destiny holds for you and this boy?" Tsunade placed her hand on Kumo's chest and smiled.

Part 7

"Take that!" Water dragons flew through the air around the lake as each member of the Hatake family dodged the attacks. Himino slipped under water as her mother's dragon passed in the air Himino just vacated. She swam up and tossed her dragon at her dad, only to hit his water clone. "Daddy that's not fair." His water dragon came down out of the sky and headed for his wife who used hers to bash into his causing a massive spray of water to rain down on all of them. Kakashi and Suzume laughed and quickly called another water dragon. They looked at each other and aimed simultaneously at Himino. Himino created hand signs and spit a massive amount of water from her mouth while turning in a circle creating a wall of water around her. Both water dragons rammed into the wall and spilt into droplets. She released the wall only to be hit head on by a spray of water flowing from her mother's hands. She released her chakra and fell backwards into the water to lessen the impact. She went under and came back up spitting water out of her mouth. She glared at her parents, and then rubbed the back of her wet head. Her dad walked over and held out his hand to help her up. He smiled as he bent down and quickly found himself immersed in the lake as she removed the chakra from his feet causing him to fall. He bobbed up and had such a surprised look on his face that her mom fell into a fit of laughter and dropped to her knees on top of the water. Himino tried the same trick on her mom, but her mom felt the shift in the natural energy and prepared herself. Himino so mimicked her dad's surprised look that her mom that Suzume burst out laughing again. When she finally gained control of herself, she walked over and helped them both up. Neither smiled at her, though both looked at her lovingly.

"I'm sorry, the look on your faces, it was identical." She giggled again and walked between them hand in hand. "Let's dry off and get something to eat. We'll practice meditation next."

"Ah, mom, do we have to? That was fun."

She smiled and tapped the end of Himino's pert nose with her finger. "Yes it was, but ninjutsu is only part of your training. You have to practice your control of natural energy as you well know."

Himino pursed her lips, but smiled at her mom. The sun shone brightly on the picnic blanket making it warm to sit on after the chill of the lake water. Suzume sat down by Kakashi and Himino sat opposite them. She loved to watch her parents together. She always felt they sort of moved together as one. She didn't truly understand how they did that, but she had always noticed it about them. She thought of them as being connected as if silver chains linked them together. She often wondered about a strange memory she had of a silver chain around her mom's waist leading them back to her dad, but it seemed like a distant memory, like a dream. She was too embarrassed to tell them about it so she let it remain a mystery.

"Let's eat, I'm starved." Suzume passed around the food and they ate quietly each enjoying the rare family time they had together. After they ate and repacked the picnic basket, they lay next to one another watching the clouds pass overhead. The soft breeze caressed their faces. The smell of sun drenched grassed filled the air and the sound of lapping waves eased their minds. Himino closed her eyes and connected with the natural energy around her, feeling it flow through her, making her seem weightless. She could sense her dad wrapped in the glow of waves of natural energy that flowed through him constantly from her mom. Her mom she could hardly sense. Her mom was so in tune with the natural energy flow it seemed she was the flow, as if she didn't have a physical form. She sensed the trees, the insects, the small animals in the trees and in burrows. The resident deer family stood on the other side of the lake munching lazily on grass and resting. She stretched her consciousness out wider and wider taking in the entire forest all the way to Konoha itself. She saw a child older than herself walking through the woods. His internal chakra glowed brightly and she sensed his nervousness by the taste of his chakra. The person walking with him was as familiar to her as her parents. She opened her eyes as they neared the lake. She rolled over on her stomach and watched her Naruto Sensei and Kumo walk into the clearing.

When Kumo saw her he diverted his eyes and turned a bright shade of pink. Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders and walked behind him steering him towards the family resting peacefully in the afternoon sun. Himino sat up slowly. Suzume squeezed her hand softly, and sat up the same time as Kakashi, both greeting their guests with smiles and warm words of welcome.

"Himino, Kumo asked to come see you. " Naruto patted Kumo on the shoulder causing his face to turn several shades darker. Kumo couldn't meet her eyes and he twisted his left foot into the ground.

"Are you two hungry? We have plenty of food for you." Suzume sat on the other side of Kakashi to give their guest room on the blanket. Naruto sat down, pushing Kumo down with him. Kumo sat twisting his hands together, clearly at a loss for words.

"Suzume, Kaka Sensei. This to Kumo Tonbo. He was Himino's opponent in the last battle of the Chunin exam. He is from a village near the Land of Lightning. He lives with his dad who is leader of the village. His mom moved away two years ago and returned to the Hyuga clan. He sees her on occasion as his father permits." He put his arm around Kumo's relatively broad shoulders. "Isn't that right, Kumo?"

Kumo jumped as if stuck with a knife, and then nodded miserably. He quickly shoveled food into this mouth to cover his unwillingness to speak. Naruto rolled his eyes.

Himino watched Kumo as he ate. He would not make eye contact with anyone. The change in his appearance from just six days ago was dramatic though. He was alive, healthy. His bandages had been removed and she realized that when he walked he did not walk with a limp from the wound he had taken in his leg from her attack. She was happy to see him and happy to see him in good health. When he finished eating she took his tray from his hands and gave it to her mother. She wanted to reach out and make sure his skin wasn't cold like before, but she knew that would make them both uncomfortable so she sat with her hands in her lap. Knowing he wasn't going to say anything, she decided to say what was on her mind.

"Uh, Kumo." He winced as she spoke his name. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I did not want to and I'm happy you are now ok. Please forgive me." She bowed her head and waited for his response. She heard him suck in his breath and then slumped her shoulders thinking he was probably angry with her and her actions unforgivable. Instead she heard his breathing become ragged with tears.

"No, NO!" His fists hit the ground on either side of his legs. "I came to apologize to you, why are you apologizing to me?" He yelled as more hot tears flowed down his face. "Why? Why?"

Suzume looked wide eyed at Kakashi and grabbed his hand. Naruto shook his head and motioned for Suzume and Kakashi to listen.

Kumo's voice shook with anger. "My father," he spat the words out, "asked me to take you out so your parents would not be able to fight. He wanted me to kill you." He shoulders shook with emotion. Naruto tried to comfort him but Kumo slapped his hand away from his arm. "You understand don't you? I tried to kill you! My own father ordered me to for our clan's "honor". What type of honor is that, killing a small girl, making her parents suffer? I am so ashamed." Tears feel freely into this lap and his whole body trembled with emotion.

Kakashi sat crossed legged, his right elbow planted firmly on his right knee, his chin resting on his fist. He listened to Kumo with interest, but watched his wife's reaction to Kumo. She sat with one hand covering her mouth and if she was trying not to ask a thousand questions at once. He remembered how she had reacted to the name Tonbo at the Chunin exams. Suzume started to remove her hand, but Himino's reaction to Kumo stopped her from saying anything.

Himino reached out for Kumo's hands. He started to flinch away, but she grabbed his wrists and didn't let go. He didn't fight her grip and he sighed in despair. She removed one hand from his arm and raised it to his face. He started as if she was going to slap him and looked at her with wet amazed eyes when she reached up to dry his tears. "Don't cry so much. I am not angry with you. I saw in the fight you did not want to hurt me. I could see it in your eyes. I didn't understand what was wrong though. I'm happy you told me." She smiled at him and he smiled weakly back at her. "See it's going to be okay." Her mother had taught her how to block chakra from flowing into hers so she concentrated on sending her personal chakra into her hands and covering them with natural energy so his chakra wouldn't leak into hers. Her mother explained what had happened to her when she was young and how to prevent that from happening again. She didn't want to injure this frightened boy anymore than he had been injured already.

Kakashi cleared his throat and Himino let go of Kumo's hands quickly. She blushed slightly and got up to sit next to Naruto. She put her hand on his sleeve and buried her face in his arm. He laughed and patted her head.

"Tonbo." Suzume looked at Kumo. "I know the name Tonbo from my childhood. What is your father's name?"

Kumo looked down at his hands and shook his head. "I am ashamed to say, but his name is Mito. Mito Tonbo."

Suzume felt the world tilt with the realization. She placed her head in her hands and breathed deeply. Kakashi slipped his arms around her waist and the world suddenly jolted back into place. She wrapped her arms around his and let a shiver run down her spine. She saw Kumo's puzzled look, but didn't acknowledge it. "Your father is head of your village now?"

Kumo nodded, still puzzled.

"And your grandfather was head of your village before that?"

"Yes, grandpa died two years ago. That's when my father officially took over. He had been running the village for quite some time when my grandfather fell sick."

"I see."

"Why did your father want us out of the fight?" Kakashi asked.

Kumo shrugged and sighed again. "He spoke of wanting our clan to be acknowledged by all of the Land of Fire as strong and powerful. He wanted recognition in the Land of Fire and he had heard you two were some of the strongest ninja in Konoha so he saw my fight with Himino as fate playing into his hands. He could get you out of the way."

Kakashi nodded, but stayed quiet. He stretched his legs out around Suzume who gratefully leaned back against his chest, her head resting on his left shoulder. He could feel the shockwaves playing through her body as she struggled with Kumo's words. Her past had suddenly appeared in her present. He whispered in her ear. "I'm here." She opened her eyes and turned to look up at him a smile on her face. Waves of understanding and caring washed through him as she leaned back against him. She snuggled closer to him.

"Does your father have a fighting force?"

"Yes, several soldiers from our village a few neighboring ones, but there are no true Shinobi among them. Some have minor fighting skills, but they aren't anything to brag about except my father's lieutenant. I've heard the soldiers say he can steal the souls of those around him without even touching them. He connects to what is natural and manipulates it to kill people."

Suzume bolted upright. "What, what is his name?"

"His name is Ban. The soldiers just call him the Shinigami."

Suzume nodded and leaned back heavily into Kakashi. "Thank you for answering my questions."

Himino, seeing the concern on her father's face, knowing he wanted to talk to her mother alone, leaned across Naruto towards Kumo. "Kumo, do you want to go swimming with me?"

Kumo's face brightened and he nodded. They both stood up and ran into the water squealing with surprise at the chill.

Naruto turned towards Suzume and Kakashi. He saw the concern in Kakashi's expression and the look of shock and resignation on Suzume's. "What is this about?"

Suzume took a deep breath and looked at Naruto. "Kumo is from my home village." Naruto paled in shock, he knew the story of her banishment. "His father is the one who banished me and Ban, well, Ban is my little brother."

Naruto stood up in surprise and started pacing beside the blanket.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Kakashi squeezed her gently. "His ability sounded like yours. So, it does run in your family after all. A true Kekkei Genkai as Tsunade guessed. He doesn't steal souls; he steals chakra effectively killing his enemies."

She turned in Kakashi's arms to face him. "But even though I know how to do what he does, it feels like an abomination to do so. How could he?"

"How old was he when you left?"

"Seven, I think, at the most."

"If he developed his ability after you left and Mito decided to use it as a weapon, Mito would have turned it into an evil power basing Ban's potential on what happened to the two of you by mistake. A mind like that would turn something beautiful and healing into a monstrous killing power."

"We are going to have to go there and stop him." Suzume leaned forward resting the top of her head on Kakashi's chest.

He gently raised her face so he could look her in the eyes. "Yes we will, but we still have time to train here with Himino. When Shikamaru and the others return, we'll know more. We will show Mito why he didn't want us meeting him on the battlefield." He looked around and saw that Naruto was watching the kids play in the lake. He pulled down his mask and kissed her firmly, letting his chakra flow into hers, instilling confidence and love in both of them.

She sat up and nodded. She kissed him again and raised his mask up before Naruto looked back at them. "With you I can do anything."

"Exactly." He smiled and they both turned to watch the kids play in the lake as the colors of the sunset played in the ripples.

Part 8

"Why can't I do that?" Himino threw her fisted hands down to her sides and stomped one foot in frustration. Her gray eyes blazed with frustration.

"Himino honestly, you're doing great, just practice what you can do now. Other skills will come in time, I'm sure of it."

"But I want to protect people like you do! What if something happens to you? How am I supposed to take care of Daddy?"

Suzume hid her laughter behind her hand and tried to hide the shaking of her shoulders, but Himino saw it anyway and glared at her. "Himino your dad has always been an extremely capable Shinobi, long before he met either one of us. I don't think he really needs protection if I'm not there."

"But, what if?" Himino flopped down on the ground cross-legged and let a sigh.

Suzume walked over to her daughter and sat down in front of her. "What if, indeed? Many things can happen in a battle and even with the skills I've developed; it doesn't mean I can save everyone I care about, not even you or your dad. Don't be so hard on yourself. Right now you can build a shield to protect you and that's important now. You are still young, be patient."

Himino looked down at the ground and muttered. "I want to build a bubble to protect everyone."

Suzume shook her head and rolled her eyes, but hugged her daughter tightly. "In time, you'll see."

"Don't you get scared?"

"All the time, but that is life as a Shinobi. We have to face those fears and do our best. There is never a mission that you can take for granted and know everyone will come back safely. We do our best to live. That's all we can do."

"That's very sad, Mommy." Himino's large gray eyes sparkled with tears. "I don't want to lose anyone, ever."

"That's impossible. We can only do our best to take care of those around us, but in the end we all lose people we love. That is life, it can't be helped."

Himino closed her eyes, letting tears slide down her cheeks. She focused on the world around her and the life it contained. She let the softness of that life soothe her heart and erase her fears. She breathed deeply and opened her eyes. She realized that her mom had left her to her meditation. She searched the through the natural energy to find her mom and dad together inside the house. She sat quietly listening to the wind rustle the leaves. The two weeks at the lake were almost up. Their family time was almost over and they would return to life as Leaf Shinobi. She'd be going on more missions than before as a Chunin and her parents would be gone as well on their own missions. Her heart sank in sadness. She felt so small and insignificant and wished beyond wishing that she could either be stronger or stop being a Shinobi altogether. She got up and walked inside to see her parents.

As night fell, a messenger bird from the Leaf village landed on a branch outside the window. Kakashi went outside to retrieve the message. The bird landed lightly on his arm, then sat calmly as he undid the message. His eyes narrowed as he read. He sighed in resignation and lifted his arm for the bird to take off again.

He looked at the yellow moon overheard and stood lost in thought for a few moments. He closed his eyes to break his train of thought and walked back in the house.

"We are summoned back to the village tomorrow afternoon. It seems the scouting team is returning in the morning with news so we can plan our next move."

Suzume looked up from her book. "We will have to go there, won't we?"

"It can't be helped."

"I guess you're right." She returned to her reading, but could no longer see the words on the page.

After everyone went to bed, Suzume stayed awake, thoughts bouncing around her head unable to sleep. Not wanting to disturb her husband and child, she grabbed her robe and quietly opened the door and stepped outside. The cool night air felt good on her face flushed hot with worry. The moon had slipped behind the clouds creating a soft silver glow around them. She tried to put her thoughts in order to calm herself down. She would have to return to her old home and face her biggest fears. Her last memory of her brother was him throwing a rock at her as she was forced out of the village. The pain in the side of her forehead throbbed anew with the memory. She touched the side of her head and began to tremble. She sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. She had no more tears to shed for her past, but the past had merged into her future and she was deathly afraid of what might come. She felt more than heard Kakashi walk up behind her. He held out his hand to help her up. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your sleep."

He kissed her forehead where the phantom pain throbbed and led her back inside.

Part 9

"Konohamaru, Shikamaru. Long time, no see." Naruto walked into the Hokage's office waving at his old friends. Shikamaru turned and smiled as Naruto entered the room. He clapped his old friend on the shoulder. Neji stood across the room with his arms crossed, back against the wall next to the windows watching them. He nodded at Naruto in greeting then turned to stare out the window. "Hey, Neji." Naruto grinned at Lady Tsunade who sat drumming her fingers on her desk. "Where is everyone else?"

"Sorry we're late." Kakashi walked in carrying Himino on his back and holding Suzume's hand.

"Typical, Kakashi, nothing changes with you." Tsunade pursed her lips in displeasure then sighed.

"Uncle, I mean, Naruto Sensei!" Himino dropped from her father's back, ran to Naruto, leapt up and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "I've missed you." She snuggled into his shoulder and smiled. He blushed profusely then hugged her back.

"Himino."

She turned and looked at her mother. She squeezed Naruto's neck one more time and dropped down to the floor. She walked dejectedly back to her mother.

Her mother bent down and whispered in her ear. "We are in the Hokage's office. You must show respect to everyone. You are a Shinobi you know." Himino turned bright red and hid behind her parents to hide her embarrassment. Suzume shook her head, but didn't say anything. Kakashi looked at Naruto, then his daughter, then narrowed his eye. Suzume took his hand and smiled at him. He shook his head too, not trusting his words.

"Now that we're all here," Tsunade turned towards Shikamaru, "tell me everything."

After several minutes of listening to what scout team reported, Tsunade sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I see. So it is as bad as I feared it might be. We need to handle this soon." She stood up and looked out the window turning her back on everyone. "I want the advance team to be the Hatakes. We have to take out that man before sending in reinforcements to quell this rebellion." She turned and saw the look of resignation on Suzume's face. "You know the area and the three of you alone may figure out a way to stop him so we don't lose people needlessly. You leave in three days. That will give me time to put the remaining people together." They all nodded their understanding. Himino felt the emotions surrounding her mother and noticed for once, she didn't reach out to Kakashi for support. Her hands were gripped tightly in front of her, and hardness etched itself on her face. Her mother had put on a mask to hide her suffering from the others.

Himino walked alone to the practice field. Her parents stayed in the Hokage's office discussing preparations for the mission. She had sprinted out the door when Shizune brought tea for everyone. "I have got to find a way to help everyone. I don't why, but this mission scares me." She leaned up against a tree and watched the birds pass overhead. She closed her eyes and extended her senses letting the natural energy flow into her. That was something she didn't want, and didn't ask for. It made her angry that something could enter her body so freely. She pushed back at the natural energy with her own chakra, but it seemed to enter her more quickly. She growled in frustration and hit the tree behind her. She reached out in front her and focused her mind into the flow. She pushed the flow into her arm and out her hand to rid it from her body. She felt something solid against her hand, opened her eyes, and yelped in surprise and drew her hand in to her chest. A piece of glass like substance dropped to the ground at her feet. She bent forward to inspect it and nudged it with her toe. When nothing happened, she picked it up and turned it over in her hand. She creased her brow in thought. As she held it, the substance disintegrated and became free flowing energy again. She went through the process of focusing the flow through her arm and out her hand again, but this time when she felt the solid form, she just stood there and kept concentrating. When curiosity got the best of her, she opened her eyes. A sphere the size of a pumpkin hung in the air. It fell to her feet as she released her hand, but didn't break. She stood back to see how long it would last before returning to its natural state. After a few minutes, it still retained its solid form, but when she touched it, it disappeared. She smiled to herself.

Naruto walked out to the practice field. Himino was exactly where Suzume said she would be. Suzume seemed concerned when she asked him to check on Himino, but she had smiled at him. "I think she's working on something only you can help her with." Naruto had shrugged at the time, not understanding, but knew he would help Himino with anything. He stood at the edge of the field just out of Himino's sight. Blue spheres of various sizes were all around her. One hung high in the air with a rather bewildered bird in it. Another was half buried in the ground with a small toad bumping against the side looking for a way out. As he walked closer to her, he saw all the spears had some type of life form it. She was sitting on the ground looking up at the sphere surrounding the bird. Before he could say anything, she held out her hands and drew the sphere towards her. The bird helplessly flapped its wings as it fell, but stayed within the sphere. When it landed in her hands, the sphere disappeared, and the bird flew off squawking its protest. She giggled and he couldn't help but smile. She turned and looked at him. Her gray eyes sparkled with delight. "Did you see Uncle Naruto? Did you?"

He sat down beside her. "I did, what the heck is that?"

She giggled. "Watch." She backed up a couple of steps and held out her hand. A blue sphere formed at her fingertips as he watched it, it grew in size. Before he could react, it moved away from her hand and totally surrounded him where he sat, partially burying itself in the ground under him. He looked at her with a mixture of consternation and amazement. The look on his face was so unexpected; she dropped to the ground and rolled around laughing. He sat with his arms crossed until she could control herself. She got up and wiped her eyes still giggling. He touched the sphere, feeling its definite solidity. "While you're in there," she giggled again, "see if you go into sage mode."

"What? Why?"

"Please just try for me, ok? I need to test something I was thinking about."

He shook his head. "You think too much for a six year old."

She shrugged and put her hands behind her back to wait to see what happened.

He closed his eyes and relaxed his hands palms up on his knees. After a couple of minutes he opened his eyes in surprise. The natural energy he needed for sage mode couldn't break through the bubble he was in. He was completely closed off from it. Oddly enough he could still breathe, the wind seemed to get through, and no matter how hard he pushed, and he couldn't break the bubble. He looked at Himino who stood clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"I knew it, I knew it would work. Now, let's try something else." She walked over to the sphere and touched it. It disintegrated immediately to Naruto's surprise. She let all the other life forms she had caught go and walked back to her sensei who sat waiting.

"Now go into sage mode, ok?" He shook his head in resignation, but did as she asked. When his transformation was complete he looked at her. "Your eyes are so cool like that." She reached out and touched the corner of his eye. "Now can you please stand up I want to see if I can make a bubble big enough to enclose someone standing." He stood up and watched her form another sphere that quickly surrounded him, again burying itself slighting in the ground. "Good. Now try to get out." Even in sage mode he couldn't break the sphere, he could feel the natural energy the sphere was made of, but he couldn't manipulate it or make even a crack in the sphere. He stood slightly frustrated at his own helplessness. After all his training, all his battles, all his hard work, he was trapped in a glorified bubble and couldn't get out. He frowned at her, but she laughed at him. She formed a smaller bubble and dropped it, then touched the sphere he was standing in. She took his hand and led him to the smaller bubble. "Can you pick it up while you're still in sage mode?" As he reached out to grab it, it disappeared to his surprise when his hands touched it. "Good. It is exactly as I thought." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Don't tell anyone about this yet, please."

Part 10

Kakashi stood back and watched his wife gather her equipment for the mission. She had been rather quiet and withdrawn the last two days. He could feel the waves of her emotions wash over him, but not once did she turn to him for comfort, not once did she accept his attempts to hold her. They had barely spoken at all. She thrashed around in her sleep and even when he reached out to her then, she left their bed and went to the living room. Their last nights before missions were normally spent much differently than this one and the difference actually scared him. It felt as if she resigned herself to something horrible. Something he couldn't be a part of. Something he couldn't help her with. Something he had never experienced in all their years together. He felt as if she would slip away. He took a couple of steps toward her and reached out to her, but her body stiffened and she stopped moving. He looked down and sighed, lowering his hand. Waves of sadness hit him in the heart almost dropping him to his knees. He walked stiffly to the bed and sat down on the edge. He held his chest trying to contain the pain. He looked at Suzume bent over her equipment on the dressing table. He noticed for the first time that all of her equipment was wet as was the front of her nightgown. The whole time he was standing there watching her, her back towards him, she must have been crying. He stood up and went to her. She stiffened again, but he pushed through her façade and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stayed bent over her equipment, limp, unable to move, then suddenly turned in her arms and put her forehead against his chest. Sobs wracked her body. Holding her for the first time in days released the tension and pain he felt. He could feel her emotions soften as well and felt her body relax. He picked her up and carried her over to their bed. He crawled in beside her and held her tightly against him. When her sobs subsided, he wiped her tears and kissed her cheeks, then her lips. Her swollen eyes pleaded with him. He caressed her face and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and worked herself under him. He lay atop her, one arm holding him up, the other hand wiping the hair off her wet face. He looked into the gray eyes he loved so much and lost himself in that love. "Don't ever try shutting me out again."

She nodded and pulled him closer to her. "I don't want to lose you." She wrapped herself in the tenderness of his love.

Naruto was waiting at the front gate the next morning to see the Hatakes off. He would be following with the reinforcements that were leaving the next night, but the Hatake family was the closest thing he had to one of his own, and he felt like he should be going with them, but knew he couldn't. The morning was a bit chilly, but the day would warm up nicely. Late fall in the Land of Fire was mild, it rarely turned cold. The scout team reported that the weather was cooler near the Land of Lightning where they were headed. In the receding darkness, he made out Kakashi, then Suzume and Himino walking towards him. Kakashi was dressed in his usual Jonin attire with his packed strapped to his back. He waved at Naruto as he approached. Suzume looked better than she had in days. Her gray attire blended in with pre-dawn darkness, only her brown hair and brown pack were really visible. She smiled as they approached. Her smile seemed to lift a burden from his heart. She seemed so distressed the last couple of days and he hadn't realize how worried he had been about her. Himino bounced along behind her mother. She was dressed in light blue clothing similar to her father's jonin outfit. Her silver hair and gray eyes set her apart from everyone else in the village and blended perfectly with her clothing. She ran up to him before her mother and father reached him.

"Did you tell them?" He looked down at her standing with his hands on his hips.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes just now, and we think we have a plan."

Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We'll see you in a couple of days." Naruto nodded then watched them walk out of the village. Suzume and Himino turned to wave goodbye then hurried along behind Kakashi.

"Yeah. In a couple of days."

As Naruto turned away, a shadow passed unseen through the gates.

"We need to place as much distance between us and the reinforcements between now and nightfall. We have to have the main threat neutralized before they get there."

Suzume nodded. They jumped up into the trees and raced along, bouncing from limb to limb. Himino's size and age did not hinder them in the least. She inherited her father's speed and quick reflexes. Any observer would have seen black blurs and nothing more moving in the forest. The cool morning air invigorated them all giving them extra energy. Suzume glanced once behind her without slowing down. The dawn passed quickly into mid-day as they traveled along. They had already made good progress and were several miles outside of Konoha. They estimated they would reach Suzume's home village sometime in the middle of the night.

Kakashi glanced at Suzume. Her features had softened to their normal appearance and she smiled slightly. He smiled under his mask, his eye creasing at the corner. Last night had turned out the way it should. He remembered their words as they lay together whispering in the dark.

"You want to see your parents don't you?"

She stopped running her finger along his jaw line and looked him in the eyes. "Yes, I wonder if they are still alive? I wonder how I will feel if I see them? I wonder if they will accept me?"

"We will find out together, won't we?" His hand caressed her arm as they lay facing each other.

"I really want them to meet you and Himino. I wonder if they have any other grandchildren?"

He lay there looking at her face, her eyes, letting his hand wander over her body. "Why did you try to shut me out like that? I have never felt such pain."

She turned on her back and looked at the ceiling. She wrapped her legs around his and laughed inwardly at how much longer his legs were than hers. It was easy to forget all her cares with him like this. She turned her head and looked at him, then sighed. He looked at her expectedly for an answer.

"All these years, I felt there was nothing we couldn't get through, nothing we couldn't survive together, but I know my brother's capabilities, I have them too. I know how easy it is to kill without even touching someone. I've done that myself while defending the village. It's almost horrifying. The thought of losing you mortified me. The thought of seeing you being crushed before me while I watched helplessly tore me apart. Himino will be with us, how would see feel seeing something happen to one or both of us? The only good part is I don't think he has ever learned the good this ability can do. His capabilities seem limited to the negative aspects. We may gain an advantage with that, but killing for him is too easy. We don't really know his range. There are too many unknowns to this mission. I just," she turned back on her side entangling her legs more around his. "I just don't want to lose you."

"I've told you before I'm not so easily lost."

"You know, I've had reservations about Himino going with us." She placed her finger over Kakashi's mouth to stop him from talking. "Yes, I know she a Chunin now, geez, you're such a Shinobi sometimes." She smiled softly at him and he started kissing her finger. "I think she learned something important with Naruto's help. She may be the key to this. The natural energy around her has had an odd feeling lately, like it's waiting on something." She stirred as he kissed her fingers one at a time running his tongue along the tips.

"That is a good sign then. That kid of ours is strong and that means we won't be taken down by this if we work together. That's the Hatake way."

"The Hatake way? You just made that up."

"It sounds good doesn't it?"

Her heart skipped a beat as he smiled at her. She would never be immune to his smile or his handsome face. He held her hand in his next to his chest. He propped himself up on his elbow and rested his head in his hand and stared into her eyes. He released her hand and placed his hand on her waist and reached down to kiss her. She found herself on her back again, but looking at him instead of the ceiling. She laughed.

"I'm really sorry about the last couple of days. I could feel your pain, but I couldn't get past my own to turn to you. I was lost in my own thoughts and despair. This is the first mission I've felt this way. We've always seemed so invincible until now, but you are right, we'll make it back, all of us." He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She ran her hands down his sides until she reached his waist. "It's hard to be serious like this. Thank you for being here."

"You'll never be alone, I promise. And speaking of hard…"

The tree came up a little too fast and Kakashi had to kick off the trunk of it hard to keep from hitting it face first. He stopped on the branch and rubbed the back of head amused at himself for getting lost in his thoughts and not paying attention.

"What the heck were you thinking about? Are you okay?" Suzume landed on the branch next to him and looked at him with concern.

"Did I tell you I love you today?"

She looked at him as if he had grown horns. "Yes."

"Good, I'm telling you again, I love you." He hugged her tightly. "Evening is almost on us and we're almost there. It might be time for a short break." He raised his voice. "Himino are you hungry?"

"Yes, very." She answered from two trees away.

He whispered to Suzume. "Is our tail still back there?"

"You knew about that?"

"I've known since we left the village and I knew you did too. You didn't seem too concerned so I didn't worry about it. Is it who I think it is?"

She nodded.

"Interesting. Very interesting."

Part 11

The half moon hid them in partial shadow as they approaching the outskirts of the village nestled among the rolling hills and trees.

"So this is the village Konohamaru encountered founded by the people that broke away from your old village after Mito and Ban took over. He said they were very hospitable to the scouting team. Let's hope nothing has changed."

The three Shinobi crouched in the limbs of the tree and watched the village for a few minutes. When nothing seemed amiss, they dropped to the ground and ran along the tree line. As they got closer, they could hear the sounds of people cooking and talking.

"They said the last house on the left belongs to the leader of the village. We need to approach from the rear so we're not seen by everyone, and then enter the house from the front door. I don't want to go through the village in case there's a trap." He looked at his "team" and smiled. "Suzume take to the trees and stay above me. Himino, go deeper into the forest and stay on the ground parallel with me. We need to spread out some and watch for anything suspicious."

As they approached the back of the house, Kakashi signaled for everyone to stop and join him. They stood together and watched the comings and goings through the windows of the house. Everything seemed normal. People were carrying dishes and laughing. Some were sitting at their tables. It was a good act if it was indeed a trap.

They came of the trees and walked quietly along the side of the last house always observing the windows and the surrounding trees. After watching the front of the house for a moment, they leapt up on the front porch and knocked on the door.

"Just a moment. Pa, are you expecting guests at this hour?" A young man's voice lilted through the room on the other side of the door.

"No, just go get the door. Don't make them wait." An older more gravelly voice answered.

Suzume's eyes lit up and her heart pounded. Her hand went to her mouth. Kakashi looked at her and smiled. She nodded and had to restrain herself from bursting through the door when it opened.

"Yes, who? More Leaf Shinobi? Pa, they're here!" The young man in his early teens with gray eyes stepped aside and let them in. He motioned for them to put their packs by the now closed door and took off running. "Pa, pa, they're here!"

"Ok, I heard you. I don't walk that fast anymore you know. "

"As if Pa, you can outrun me, hurry up!"

An older man in his mid-50s entered the room. He was of medium height and strongly built, his large shoulders much broader than his hips. His short wavy brown hair was streaked with gray that accented his gray eyes. He looked at his guest and rested his eyes on Suzume. He cocked his head to one side then slowly to the other as he took her in. "Suzume?" Tears leaked from his eyes. "Can it really be you?" He held out his arms.

Suzume ran into his open arms and for the first time in twenty two years was wrapped up in her father's embrace. "I can't believe it, father, you're here." She let him hold her, feeling his tears wet the top of her head. He wasn't a lot taller than her, maybe three inches or so which still made him much shorter than Kakashi. She stepped out of his embrace and took in his face. He face was lined around his mouth and eyes, but it still held the look of a man younger than in his fifties. He was dressed simply in a white tunic belted at his waist with plain brown pants that hung slightly past his knees. He was bare-footed.

"Father." She hugged him again and smiled. "Where's mother?"

"Oh." He looked down at the floor. "I wish she could be here to see you."

"You mean…"

He nodded. "She died fourteen years ago right after the birth of your youngest brother. She was really too old to be having babies I think. It isn't like we have a great doctor out here. He was a surprise at a time we didn't think we could have anymore. She was so happy when she found out. But, she didn't live long after the birth."

Kakashi picked up Himino and walked over to stand beside Suzume. He wrapped his free arm around her and she leaned into him. She looked up at him and smiled her thanks.

"Enough of the sad talk. Just who is this with you?" He reached out and patted Himino on the leg.

"Father, this is my husband, Kakashi Hatake, and your grand-daughter, Himino Hatake."

"Kakashi? Kakashi of the Sharingan? Kakashi, the copy-cat Shinobi?"

Kakashi turned red and nodded. For first time he was slightly embarrassed by his various nicknames.

"You're married to THAT Kakashi?" Her father stared at her with eyes wide with admiration.

Suzume smiled and squeezed Kakashi's hand. "I see your reputation precedes you yet again."

"This is my father, Renku Negumi." She took Himino's hand in hers. "Himino, this is your grandfather, my father. I never thought you would get to meet him, but here he is." Himino looked into the older man's eyes, the same color as her own, and took an immediate liking to him. She leaned towards him to wrap her arms around his neck. He pulled her away from her father and held her.

"My, my, how old are you?"

"Six."

"Really? Your mother was small like you when she was six. Still small enough to pick up and hold."

Kakashi looked at Suzume. "Negumi? You never told me your family name, but I understand why." He wrapped his arms around her as he stood behind her.

Himino yawned loudly and everyone laughed.

"Here, now. How rude of me."

"Chiro, come here. I know you're listening from behind the door."

The boy that answered the door earlier walked in the room all wide-eyed and stood beside his father. He looked at Suzume and Kakashi with his mouth open.

"Boy, close your mouth. Say hello to your oldest sister, Suzume, and her family."

"H, h, hello. I've always heard of you. I'm happy I finally get to me my sister."

"Chiro. Please go lay out bedding for them in the extra room. I'm sure they need to rest tonight. "

Chiro stood around with his mouth open until his father pushed him towards the door.

"Go already!" They watched him run from the room. "I'm afraid that boy suffers from not having your mother's touch, but he's a good young man."

"He looks like mom."

Renku smiled. "Yes he does, except he has the Negumi eyes." He looked at Himino. "You surely look like your dad, or at least what I can see of your dad's face." He eyed Kakashi wondering what was really under that mask. "I see you got the Negumi family eyes too. I've never seen them set in a prettier face or with a prettier hair color. You're quite the striking little girl. Your parents had better watch you close when you get older." He looked at Suzume and Kakashi. "But then again, with Kakashi of the Sharingan as your father, I bet boys will be too scared to approach." He laughed and he put her down on the floor in front of him. "Chiro should have the room ready, follow me and you can freshen up. I'll get you some food and meet you at the table when you're ready."

"Father, I know of Ban. That is why we are here, but where is Ami?"

Renku stopped walking, but didn't turn around. His shoulders slumped. "We will not speak of such dark things at night. Enjoy your evening here. We will speak of your brother and sister in the morning."

Suzume reached for Kakashi's hand then patted her father on the shoulder with her other. He rested his hand on top of hers for a moment then started walking again. "Suzume, I am happy you are here." He pointed to the room. Chiro finished laying out the bedding and turned to look at them. "I'll go get Himino something to eat before she falls asleep." He left the room and returned loaded down with their packs and a dish of food. His gray eyes were large with the strain of carrying so much, but he met Kakashi's eyes with a smile. Kakashi looked at him in surprise and helped him unload his burdens. Chiro grinned at him hugely and thanked him for helping. He stared at Kakashi and pointed to his left eye.

"That is your Sharingan you keep covered up?"

Renku popped Chiro on the back of head. "Boy, you don't go asking a man about things like that."

Chiro rubbed the back of head where his father smacked him, but still grinned.

Kakashi just nodded, feeling oddly self-conscious around his new in-laws.

"It is better he keeps it covered. If he doesn't have on his head band, he has to keep that eye closed all the time. I've gotten used to it. I guess for me there was nothing to get used to." Suzume smiled at him then smiled at her father and brother. She turned to look at Himino, but she was already asleep, the empty dish sitting next to her. Suzume covered her up and took the dish. They left the room and closed the door.

"Now I know you two are tired too, but can you spare some time and catch me up on everything? I know why you're here and I know you'll need time tomorrow do what you came here for, but can you please stay and talk to me for a little while?" Renku pleaded more with his eyes than his words.

Kakashi's face turned several shades of red as he realized he was in trouble in this house. _I don't believe I have this weakness._

"Kakashi, are you alright?"

He looked down at his wife standing beside him then over at her father who was staring at him in concern. Sweat droplets began to fall from his forehead. _Those eyes…_

"Kakashi!" Suzume stood in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders to help him stand. He looked her in the eyes and smiled. He straightened up and hugged her.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm ok." He laughed at himself and sighed. _Turns out I'm a sucker for the Negumi family eyes…_

They walked into the dining area where food had been placed for them. They all sat on the floor around the table. Renku motioned for them to take what they liked and watch them eat for a while. His thoughts were lost in the past.

"Father?"

"Suzume, I want to apologize for what happened."

"No, there's no need…"

"No, you don't understand. I was… I was threatened when I tried to stop them. They told me they would kill your brother and sister if I didn't agree to make you leave. They were afraid of you. We never thought Ban and Ami would be like you." Renku hung his head in shame.

"Ami, too?"

Renku nodded. "And Chiro."

"Father, it's okay. Everything turned out as it should."

He looked at Suzume with wet eyes and nodded.

"It really is okay. I'm just happy I got to see you again." Suzume turned the same time as Kakashi and glanced out the back window. She turned back to Kakashi. "I'll go get him."

"Our tail finally made it here."

Suzume stood and disappeared as she walked. Her father yelled and hit the floor in a near faint. Kakashi ran out the front door and along the side of the house. He lifted his headband to expose his Sharingan and threw a kunai knife into the trees. He dodged the one coming back at him and threw three more in rapid succession. A grunt then a squeal of surprise was heard from the trees. After listening to a bit of rustling around, Kakashi laughed and lowered his headband. Suzume exited the forest with a young boy in a headlock.

"Caught him." She released the boy who stood staring at Kakashi with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"Why did you follow us? You've been tailing us since we left Konoha."

"I…I…wanted to help you kill my father!" Kumo looked at them defiantly. "You can take care of the Shinigami, but I want a chance to kill my father. It is my right!"

"I see. Come inside where we can talk. It isn't safe to talk out here."

They entered the house through the front door and led Kumo into the dining area. He looked at the food with large eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Kumo are you hungry?" Suzume handed him a plate and pushed him towards the table. "It's okay, please eat."

Running footsteps neared the dining room and the side door slammed open. "Mommy, Daddy, Kumo is nearby. I know it." Himino took one look at the surprised faces of her parents and grandfather, and then saw Kumo sitting at the table, holding chopsticks, frozen in mid bite with his mouth open in surprise. Her face turned pink and she turned and ran back to her room. They heard the door slam shut.

Suzume and Kakashi looked at each other. Suzume slapped herself in the forehead. "It can't be."

"Should we go check on her?" Kakashi turned and eyed Kumo who blanched, but shrugged, admitting he had no idea what was going on.

"No, just leave her alone for a few minutes. I believe that was rather awkward for her and I know she won't talk about it now." Suzume looked at the side door and shook her head in disbelief. Kumo had finished eating and sat down his plate. "We really need to get some rest."

"Father, this young man is Kumo, Mito's son. It is a long story, but can he stay here tonight? He is not our enemy."

Her father stood to lead Kumo to Chiro's room. Kumo turned to Suzume. "Will Himino be alright? I did not mean to upset her. Please, tell her I'm sorry."

Suzume nodded and watched him leave the room.

Part 12

"Father, about Ami?" Suzume asked as they were preparing to leave to complete their mission and neutralize her brother, Ban.

Renku sighed. "It was a few months ago. Mito saw the destruction Ban could cause and he knew Ami had some of the same skills although she never used hers for violence, just healing. Mito kidnapped Ami to use her as a breeding mare to make an army. We have sources inside his village that tell us she refused to bed him. He beat her severely and wouldn't allow her even basic medical care. We aren't even sure if she's still alive. She hasn't been seen in weeks." He lowered his head allowing his shoulders to slump.

"Father, when we defeat Ban and Mito, we'll find her."

"Are you sure you can do this? I just found you and I don't want to lose you again. And Himino, does she have to go? Isn't she too young and small?"

Suzume hugged her father then stood with her hands on his shoulders. "We will be ok, you'll see. Himino may be small, but she might hold the key to this whole battle. Kakashi has put the pieces together and together we'll be able to defeat him. Don't worry too much. The outcome of any mission is uncertain until it is really over."

Renku nodded and hugged them all before they walked out the door. "Come back to me, all of you."

Kakashi turned to Renku. "I'll protect them with my life. I promise."

They lay belly down on a hill overlooking Mito's village keeping their distance based on Suzume's sensory range through the natural energy flow, allowing that Ban's range would be no greater than hers. People moved about in the valley below. Even at this distance, it was easy to see sunlight glinting off the metal weapons being used for combat practice. Kumo tapped Kakashi on the shoulder and pointed to the largest house in the center of the village. Kakashi nodded his understanding. The center house belonged to Mito and was being used as a military headquarters and served as living quarters for both Mito and Ban. At this distance it was too hard to make out faces to see if they were among the people training.

"Kumo, you know the plan. Do not approach the battle area as long as Ban is able to attack. Understand?" Kakashi stared at the boy beside him wondering if he was really ready to face his father.

Kumo paled, but nodded his understanding. Kakashi snapped his head around and lifted his headband just as Suzume yelled.

"He's coming! Kumo, run!"

Just as the words left Suzume's mouth, Ban appeared about five feet in front of them out of nowhere.

"I see you brought your husband too, my dear sister." He sniggered at the look of surprise on Suzume's face. "What? You didn't think I would recognize you? Even if I didn't recognize you, that guy behind you has the largest bounty in the bingo book." He smiled wickedly at Kakashi. "I get to kill you all and make a load of money. Amazing! What a day!" He laughed. "Why look so serious? You should be happy. I'll kill you so quickly you won't even have time to think about it. Let's see, I'll start with that little loser over there." He pointed to Kumo who stood defiantly, fist clenched. "I understand you were defeated by a witty bitty girl. How can you even stand to show your face here? Coward!"

Kumo jumped to his feet and threw two kunai knives at Ban's chest, but they passed right through the air where he used to be. Almost before the knives left his hands, Ban had Kumo by the throat lifting him off the ground.

Kakashi with his typical speed, made the hand signs for Lightning Hound, and released it. The sparking white hound hit Ban in the side, sending him flying. The attack had the desired effect. Kumo was released and thrown in the opposite direction. Suzume was by his side in a flash making sure he wasn't severely injured. He tried to push her aside, but she pushed him back down on the ground. "Stay here."

She walked towards where Ban lay. Water pooled at her feet with every step. In a matter of seconds, she was standing in a large pool of water. The water around her began swirling as she completed the hand signs. "Water release: Water Fang Bullet." Three swirling masses of water rose up from around her and hit Ban where he lay curled up on the ground. Rainbows filled the early morning air as the sunlight hit the water. When the torrent cleared, Ban was crouched a few feet from the holes drilled into the ground where her attack hit. He was panting and holding his side, but he stood and glared at his attackers.

"I see. So the rumors I heard were true. I guess you two aren't so easily beaten. Then so be it!" Ban disappeared into the natural energy flow and Suzume followed suit. Kakashi stood with his right eye shut only seeing the world through his Sharingan. After years of training with Suzume, he could sense where they both were and with concentration could see them with the Sharingan. Suzume and Ban were fighting within the natural energy flow trying to block the other's ability to absorb it. White barriers were formed around them and then shattered by balls of energy being thrown about. Ban launched a fuzzy white hot ball of energy at Suzume's head that she easily caught, re-shaped it into denser almost solid ball of energy, and redirected it towards Ban. It hit him in the middle of the chest, knocking him out of the energy flow. Kakashi launched Lightning Cutter hitting Ban where he lay. Ban turned slowly from his prone position and lifted his hand towards Kakashi. Suzume materialized feeling the shift in the natural energy around them. She leapt in front of Kakashi and created a barrier around him. Ban's attack hit he barrier and began squeezing it. Suzume stood in front of Kakashi, sweat breaking out on face from the strain of holding the barrier. Ban rolled to his feet and began walking slowly towards them pushing the flow harder into the barrier. He laughed at the strain on Suzume's face. Kakashi placed his hands on her shoulders to provide his strength and Ban laughed even louder.

"I guess I found your weakness, sister. As long as I attack that man of yours, I can kill you as you defend him. I have to admit he deserves his ranking in the bingo book. Any other man would have died ten times by now." He laughed until Suzume straightened up and smiled, and he looked at her in surprise. She pushed the flow back at him and knocked him down to the ground.

"Now who looks surprised? You shouldn't be so sure of yourself." She smiled at him. "Now you have the pleasure of meeting our daughter. Himino, now!"

Ban turned his head in surprise and came face to face with a girl he hadn't even sensed being around. "What? But, where?" A blue bubble grew from her fingertips and before he even realized he was in danger, the bubble grew and encased him completely. He pushed against the solid bubble and tried to draw energy into him and realized he couldn't. A panic-stricken look covered his face, he eyes wide in surprise and fear. "How? What is happening?"

"Well, well." Suzume walked over to where Ban sat encased in the blue bubble and sat down to face him. Kakashi walked over and stood behind her. "Your over-confidence made you unaware of your surroundings or your skills just aren't that sharp." Ban tried to jump at her, but the wall of the bubble knocked him back down. Suzume shook her head.

"Your father was able to give us some insight into your personality and Kumo gave us some clues to your skills, plus we had someone to compare your skills to. It was easy creating a plan to trap you." Kakashi smiled and lowered his head band over his left eye, letting out a sigh of relief. "Your arrogance was your downfall."

Ban glared at him. "I hate you."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me how you feel." Kakashi shrugged and smiled. Himino giggled, but stopped when she saw the serious look on her mother's face.

"Ban, please change your ways. I will teach you what is good about our skills, you can do good things in this world, and you can help people. You don't have to this only to kill."

"Help? Help people?" He laughed darkly. "Help people, like they helped you? Is that what you're saying? We are devils, Suzume, nothing but devils. This skill you call it is a curse and the only way to live with a curse is to act like the devil you are. This is your fault! If you hadn't almost killed Mito, Ami and I would have been accepted. Maybe our abilities would have been seen as good. But after you did what you did, then we were looked upon as bombs ready to explode. Mito realized the potential I had and molded me for his needs, and then I was accepted. Then I could make people pay for how they treated me and Ami because of you! I will never forgive you!" Hot angry tears spewed from his eyes filled with hatred.

"Ban, where is Ami?"

He looked at her in surprise, and then lowered his head. "I helped her escape. I don't know where she went, but she's not here."

"She's alive?"

"Yes, somewhere. She wanted to get away from Mito. He wanted to make her create an army of devils like us and neither of us wanted that. She wanted to have children, but not like that, not with him manipulating them. I simply didn't want anyone else like us." He turned and stared at Himino. "I see you created one yourself. Why?"

"Love."

He turned and looked at her, brow creasing. "Devils can't love."

"I thought so too, for many years, until I met Kakashi. He taught me I wasn't a devil and I was worth loving. Himino results from our love. We did not create another devil. We created a child we love dearly. She has this skill we share and many others, but she is surrounded by people who show her kindness and teach her. That is something neither one of us had." She wanted to reach out to Ban, but couldn't.

"That is why I will never forgive you." He drew a kunai knife from his leg pouch and threw it. It hit the side of the bubble and bounced off. "What do you plan on doing with me?"

Kakashi squatted down and looked him in the eye. "That is up to you. If you are willing to change, we'll let you go in time. If not, we don't have a choice but to eliminate you as a threat to Konoha."

Ban was taken aback by Kakashi's frankness. "There is no going back for me. I have killed numerous times, I harbor hate in my heart that will never burn out. You will have to kill me." Several shiruken flew through the air towards Kakashi, Suzume and Himino. Each leapt aside, but the shiruken flew closest to Himino causing her to bump into Ban's bubble. It broke apart around him, pieces sprayed in air as it shattered. He stood and grabbed for Himino who deftly ducked under this arms and ran to her parents. Mito crested the hill where the group stood. His eyes rested on Suzume for a long moment then turned to his son still lying in the grass.

"I see the coward has returned. What good do you think you will be here since you couldn't even win against that girl," he pointed towards Himino. "And here you are with her, did she whip you so soundly that you obey her every command?"

Kumo stood again and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He did not want to react to his father's goading words. He put one finger in front of his eye and breathed one word. "Byakugan." Lowering himself in a fighting stance, he advanced on his father, hitting him with the gentle fist technique. His attack missed his father's heart and glanced off his arm, still causing damage, but not what he intended. Mito laughed off the ineffective attack and lunged at Kumo with a kunai knife. Kumo blocked the attack and landed his own against his father's shoulder then dashing out of reach of his father's strong arms.

Suzume turned to assist Kumo, but Ban appeared beside them and grabbed Himino's arm. Himino grabbed onto his arm with her other hand and landed a two footed kick to his stomach causing him to let her go. She then whirled around and sent another energy bubble from her fingertips that missed as he dodged out of the way. Kakashi threw two kunai knives that struck Ban in the upper right chest before he could disappear or dodge. The shock of the attack stunned him long enough for Himino to encase him once again. His stood frozen on the top of the hill cut off again from his main method of attack.

"Eight Trigrams - Empty Palm." Kumo expelled chakra from his palm, slammed the long distance attack into his father's chest, and knocked him backward to the ground. Blood poured out of Mito's mouth and his eyes grew wide with fear and realization of his own pending death.

"Ban you have left us no choice. As a threat to Konoha, you are sentenced to death." Suzume walked over to Ban and touched the ground right outside of his bubble. Water began to pour into the bubble quickly covering his feet and rising up his body. Kakashi crouched down beside Suzume and placed his right hand over hers, holding his right arm with his left hand. He glanced at his wife and saw grim determination in her face. When the water had reached Ban's shoulders, Kakashi blended his chakra with Suzume's, much as they did when they first met, and sent lightning into the water. Suzume looked up in time to see water slowly cover her brother's face. As the lightning hit and jolted his body, he looked at her with an almost peaceful expression, and then his face was gone from her view. For several moments, lightning streaked inside the water filled bubble, the water roiled and steamed, then everything stopped and the water began draining. Suzume touched the bubble and caught her brother's broken body. She laid him carefully on the ground and stroked his face. He smiled in death as if the weight of the world was finally gone. Kakashi held her as she released all the tears she'd been choking back.

Kumo stood over his father and looked him in the eyes. "Father, no longer will I stand for the atrocities you have caused here. You should have realized that when you beat a dog, it will eventually attack you. I asked to do this by my own hands, not for revenge, but for the love of those that do care for me. I will forgive you so my soul can grow and go on in peace."

Mito choked out. "I do not need your forgiveness, for you will always be a failure." He coughed and blood spewed from his mouth, wracking his body. His eyes, fixed on Kumo's face, glazed over and saw no more.

"No father, I am not like you. Goodbye."

Himino watched her parents for a moment, then walked over to Kumo and placed her hand in his. At her touch, he fell to his knees, head hanging in exhaustion in grief. She sat beside him quietly remembering her conversation with Naruto about how so many people she knew lived with grief and pain and tried to not to talk about it. She squeezed Kumo's hand trying to infuse happiness into his being. Kumo turned to her and rested his forehead on her small shoulder.

Part 13

"That's all of them. After everyone found out Mito and Ban were dead, they surrendered without a fight. Apparently, most of them were being forced to fight through fear. We've confiscated all the weapons and this old guy, Renku, is talking with them now. It seems they were asking for him."

Kakashi nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "At least the mission is a success even though there is a lot of heart break. I think it wasn't unexpected, but these types of situations are painful rather you expect them or not." He clapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Well, it looks like my family needs me."

Naruto watched Kakashi put his right arm around his wife and place his left hand on his daughter's back. Himino still held tightly to Kumo's hand. They all stood looking over the bodies of their fallen family members. Not wanting to intrude, Naruto turned to walk away. As he turned, he felt a small hand touch his arm and turned back around to Himino. He glanced over at Kumo who stood staring at his empty hand and looking after Himino with sad, pleading eyes. Kakashi placed his free hand on Kumo's shoulder and turned him around. Naruto knelt down in front of Himino and placed his hand on her head. She breathed deeply and let out a long sigh.

"Uncle Naruto, is there no happiness in this world?"

"Sure there is. Sometimes it doesn't last long though. You have to cherish the happy moments when you have them like your mom and dad do. Look at them, you know your mom is hurting right now, but she can get through because she and your dad store up their happy memories for times like these. That's how we all get by."

"I have happy memories."

"Yes, you do. Keep them close to your heart, always. When you feel sad, they'll be there when you need them."

"Promise?" She pulled his hand from her head and squeezed it with both of hers.

"Promise."

Naruto nodded towards Kumo. "I think he needs you now."

Himino glanced over at Kumo's back and nodded. "I just want him to be happy." She let go of Naruto's hand. When he turned to walk away, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him. "Stay with us, ok?" Naruto nodded and walked over to the others with her.

As the sun crested over the trees in Renku's village the next morning, the Hatakes and Kumo left her father with promises to return soon. He had been asked to oversee both villages and wouldn't have time to visit them anytime soon. Chiro would leave for Konoha in a few weeks for training with Suzume on how to use and control their Kekkei Genkai. The villagers decided to burn down the main house in the other village since it held such bad memories. Mito and Ban had been placed in bedding before the fire was set. It seemed a fitting end to horror they had created. Smoke could still be seen rising above the hills and trees. Suzume hugged her father and waved goodbye.

"Ready to go home?" Kakashi asked them all. With a nod from everyone, he smiled and raced into the trees.

"Last one home has to report all this to Lady Tsunade."

The other three scrambled to catch up. "Wait!"

Kakashi smiled as he leapt up into the trees.

"


End file.
